The Occupation Of Ba Sing Se
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Matt and Robert are part of the battalion occupying Ba Sing Se. While patroling the city streets one night, things don't go as planned and their modern technology proves to be of no use, even in the primitive world.


**Just something that sprouted from a conversation with some people.  
>I honestly have no clue where the conversation came from.<br>Modern Armys vs the Avatar world's.  
><strong>**  
>It took me long enough, but I finally finished it.<br>Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"It could be worse." Robert looked up to the massive wall looming over them.<p>

"How could it get worse?" Matt eyed his companion wearily.

"We could be facing flying fireballs, but nope!" He said cheerily. "We're occupying a city."

"A city surrounded by a giant wall that can crush us."

"Two giant walls actually."

"Did I mention that I want to punch you today at all?"

"Just now."

The two stared at the massive wall as their convoy drove closer. The cloud level was low and blocked the uppermost part of the massive structure that was supposedly sixty stories high. They drew closer to a gaping hole in the structure with a crude two way road through the center. A slight rush of wind caused Matt and Robert to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they were faced with vast expanse of farmland.

"I thought this was supposed to be a city, not a twisted version of the Mid West." Matt looked around for anything but a wall to mark that there was supposed to be a city there.

"It is. We're in it now actually." Matt and Robert looked at the driver.

"Well this city isn't doing a good job at being a city." Robert commented.

The driver casually looked back to them then looked to the road again. "This is what they call the Agricultural Zone." He motioned to the surroundings with his free hand. "Obviously this where the locals grow their food and keep livestock. And over there," He pointed to the horizon at a thick line going across it. "Is where the actual city is. Behind that wall out in the distance."

"Well this place sure was prepared for something." Matt commented.

This time the man in the passenger's seat spoke. "Apparently we came right in the middle of some war these people were having." Now everyone in the jeep was listening. "Yeah. Some of the earlier people to come noticed that whenever they attacked the fire guys and the earth guys at once, they'd fight together for a bit and then BAM!" He stopped for effect. Everyone leaned in closer. "There'd be this lull in the fighting and then they'd start killing each other all over again. There'd be a few who'd try and fight us, but the rest of them weren't much help."

Matt and Robert exchanged glances. They noticed that they were almost halfway to the second wall.

oOoOo

Robert leaned against the Inner Wall as they called it. He looked at the cards in his hands and across to Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow. It was too dark to see the other wall, the Outer Wall as they called it, across the valley and rolling hills. On the other side of the Inner Wall were the city and all its inhabitants going on with their lives under the watchful eye of the occupation. A silence fell across the pair as Robert tossed down a card. The corners of Matt's mouth twitched slightly as he threw down a card in response and took the pair.

Robert sighed. "You Matt," he paused. Matt looked up and waited for a response. "Look like a German."

"What?"

"Just what I said. You look like a German."

Matt frowned. "Better I look like a German then an idiot."

Another silence fell.

"I wonder when we'll get to go into the city. We've been here for a while and nothing bad has happened to anyone aside from the glares from the locals." Robert leaned against the wall and looked up to the sky.

Matt sighed. He fell onto his back and stared at the stars. "For a pretty big city, you can see the night sky like you were in Wyoming."

"It's almost a wasted effort sitting here, honestly. Nothing out of the ordinary happens. Sure there's crime but the locals handle it pretty well." Robert started to tear the grass from the ground.

"True, but it's vital, definitely in geographic terms." The blonde responded.

Robert continued to look up to the sky. He looked to Matt. "They have weird names for everything here." He paused. "I forgot the name of this place." He gestured to the expanse around him. "Do you remember?"

"Ba Sing Se."

oOoOo

It was dark and dreary in the city. Nothing like what some of the other people said. Robert and Matt both expected it to be extravagant with elegant greens and gold lining the trim of the buildings. What they saw were buildings that were brown and dirty with dark and dingy greens. It definitely wasn't the grand place that the senior officers described.

"So… I'm thinking that this would be the city's version of The Bronx in New York." Robert looked up to the starry sky and scratched the back of his head.

"Who knows, as long as we don't get crushed or maimed I'm fine. It could be worse." Matt responded. He looked towards a mysterious robbed figure in an alley. "Just mind your own business and we'll be fine."

Robert looked at the figure and quickly walked ahead. They made their way through their section of the city while dodging the occasional local who had enough courage to stay out past dark. The two walked silently side by side and hurried on their patrol. They noticed that occasionally someone would walk into an alley with a dead end and disappear. No one really had the courage to question why.

"I wonder where all the people go…" Matt mused.

"Home?"

The blonde looked at his friend and companion. "There are apartments all over, but why would they go into a dark alleyway? It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing here makes sense." Robert retorted. "We're in a place where people can chuck giant boulders at you by just stomping the ground."

Matt was silent. "So, you're saying you want to go down the alley and see if there's anything down there." He paused. "While knowing the risks that you'll be taking."

Robert nodded. "If we find something big, then we'll be in for a juicy promotion and be able to kick back like the higher ups." He smiled wide.

Not waiting for an answer, Robert began walking towards the dark alley. He looked behind and motioned for Matt to follow. Matt heaved a sigh and walked with Robert down the narrow side street. They stopped at a thick cobblestoned wall and stared.

"There's nothing down here." Robert said, somewhat disappointed.

"That's a good thing; now let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

All of a sudden, the wall opened with a slight sound to reveal two men in uniform in front of a narrow passageway. Matt and Robert quickly turned around to see what caused the noise. The two people in green raised their arms quickly, and soon a wall was behind the two wayward soldiers. They both felt something grab them and soon were both knocked out.

oOoOo

Robert woke up in a cold, dark room with a headache. He rubbed his head and felt a bump and groaned. Soon his eyes adjusted and saw that the room was made entirely out of metal. He saw Matt lying on the floor and quickly made his way towards him. He shook him slightly to wake him. The blonde slowly sat up and shook his head. Robert looked and saw a door. He noticed that there was an eerie green light coming from the other side. He ran to the door and tried to open it. He quickly discovered that it was locked and kicked it in frustration.

"We're trapped." Robert sighed. "We're trapped and it's all because of my stupid idea."

Matt looked over to his distraught friend and sighed. "It's not your fault." Robert looked over to his friend. "It was my fault as well. We're both to blame."

Robert smiled slightly. He looked over to the door once again. "I wonder where we are…"

"No clue, but they took all of our stuff. We have nothing to defend ourselves with." Matt pointed out.

"Well, that's just great." Robert sighed. "Now what?"

"I guess we wait for something to happen." Matt suggested.

As if on cue the door opened with the two men from earlier in the frame. Matt and Robert stood up, ready to demand answers for their questions. The two men walked in and grabbed both Matt and Robert and began to push them out of the room. Matt and Robert looked at each other for answers, but had none to give. The hall split into two and Matt and Robert were separated. Robert strained against the restraints towards where his friend would be. His captor roughly led Robert into a large room and sat him on a small chair in front of a circular device. Robert tried to stand up, but realized he was restrained to the chair and began to cry out in protest.

The captor stared at him for a few seconds as he protested. Robert was sure he saw a sick smirk on his captor's face and finally stopped struggling. The person in green quickly turned away and left the room. Robert was relieved to finally be away from those people. He began to wonder what happened to Matt and if he was in the situation he was currently in. He sighed and began to look around the room. It was dark and bare, but had the same eerie green light. He looked at the contraption in front of him and noticed there was an unlit lantern on it. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Robert saw the wall open and noticed another man in green walk in followed by two others. He sighed slightly. He was getting sick of the color green. The first one walked in the middle of the circle like contraption and lit the lantern. With a gentle push, the lantern began to go around the in the circle in front of him, with the person standing in the middle. Robert looked at the light with a puzzled expression. Soon he heard the person in the middle start reciting something in a language he couldn't understand. He struggled once again, but was in vain. Soon all he could do was stare at the light and listen to the foreign recitation that he couldn't understand. He felt his eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion and soon feel asleep.

oOoOo

Matt and Robert both walked down the streets of the large city with some of their friends and allies. The two had all their weapons and belongings like they should. They were told to do a mass patrol due to strange happenings, and like good soldiers, they did so without question. The two leaned against a building to listen to their other friend tell a bad joke. They smiled and gave him a pity laugh. One of their friends questioned them on why they were late from the previous night's patrol. There was a slight pause but both assured that all was ok. The group started to make its way down the street while Matt and Robert brought up the rear and started to walk away from the buildings.

Suddenly a clear voice from behind rang through their heads. The words were foreign but their meaning was clear.

"The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Suddenly, all went dark.


End file.
